PS  I love you
by hahalaugh8
Summary: Am I being possessive? Or was it just jealousy?  Yeah. Jealousy, check.


**Hey guys!**

**This is just a little one-shot I wrote, really short! I was kind of getting bored with "Family Reunion" so yeahh :P**

**In no way related to the movie, PS-I love you. Except just a little bit ;) **

**Also, this story is NOT beta-ed. So i'm sorry if it sucks. I hope it doesn't and I hope you guys like it :D**

**BriiTaylor,**** Am I still falling flat DX ?**

*****I do not own CBS, or PS-I love you*** But Gerard Butler and Mac Taylor are sexxy. :)**

**Okay, enjoy. Make sure to review :)**

* * *

><p>Am I being possessive? Or is it just jealousy?<p>

Yeah. Jealousy, check.

Yesterday was her birthday. I was supposed to take the day off with her, or at least be on call. I would've gone over to her apartment in the morning with her blueberry muffin and coffee. Then we would've gone on a walk in Central Park and just talk about anything and everything. I would've taken her out to lunch; to anywhere of her choosing. I had tickets to Wicked on Broadway, which she was dying to go see. And after all that, we would've gone back to her place for Chinese food and movies. That's when I would've given her present to her. It was a little blue box; she's always loved those little blue boxes.

It was planned out perfectly. She would've laughed and smiled, something that I can never get enough of.

But then it was all ruined. Because the day before yesterday, she was gushing to Lindsay about some guy –Andrew, I think it was- taking her out on her birthday.

Out of all days this Andrew could've asked her out, he picked her _birthday_? Who was he to ask her out on her birthday? Who was she to accept, when we did something every year for her birthday.

Last year, we went to the opera. The year before that, we went to that fancy restaurant. The year before that, we went to the big New York premiere of the James Bond movie she wanted to see. We did at least something together every year.

I was upset, yes. And yes, I am still upset. But she was excited for this date, outing, whatever you call it. And if she was happy, I couldn't stand in her way.

There was only one thing I could do. And that was to do a background check on him.

He was clean. He was spotless; not one single bad mark. He was some big medical engineer, working at some big lab, on some big project. He probably owned a Ferrari, a penthouse suite, and could pilot a plane. Who knows? He could secretly be Superman!

So yesterday I went to the lab, and did the usual routine while Stella was out with Andrew. And not me. Her necklace from Tiffany's and the bouquet of assorted flowers are still sitting on my counter at home. In fact, I didn't even say "happy birthday" to her yesterday.

I just couldn't; too scared, I guess.

Scared of what? There was one thing I was scared of: knowing that she and Andrew were having a great time and that she really liked him.

She couldn't like him, because I liked her. I like her more than he ever could. I love her.

I get this sudden urge to let her know, so I gather her gifts and get in my truck. I speed through the city streets, going back and forth from lane to lane, passing taxi cab after taxi cab. I felt that the more time passed, the greater the chance that I would lose her.

I run up the stairs to her apartment, and softly knock.

No answer.

I knock a little harder.

No answer.

I look at my watch. It's 11:00. There's a good chance that she could still be out with Andrew.

I feel that I've missed my chance. It's been 10 years since I started having feelings for her. It's no wonder I've missed it.

I unlock her door with my spare key, feeling like I'm somehow betraying her trust by letting myself in. I put the neatly wrapped Tiffany's box and the flowers on her kitchen counter. I grab sheet of paper and start scribbling some words down. She needs to know.

_Stella,_

_Happy birthday, I'm sorry for the delay. Please forgive me?_

_Always yours,_

_Mac_

_PS-I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! :) Please hit that little review button down below and let me know what you think :) !<strong>


End file.
